


An Early Birthday Present

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Smutisfaction Files [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Illusions, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: Loki gets Darcy an early birthday gift in the form of Tony Stark





	An Early Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/gifts).



> Ask and you shall receive 
> 
> Prompt was for a man on man on Darcy "sammich" ;P

“I know your secret.” Loki whispers into Darcy’s ear, his breath tickling her neck.  
“What?” She replies, distractedly waving him away. “What secret?”  
“I know your deepest, darkest secret, Miss Lewis and I’m going to tell.” He taunts her running his fingers over her back.  
“That I watch the bachelor in the middle of the night, while eating Ben & Jerry’s and yell at the screen with a serious loathing for myself and my love/hate relationship for such a terrible show that epitomizes the worst parts of the culture of today?” She says with one deep breath.  
Loki pauses for a moment, before giving a short bark of laughter. “No, not that. Everybody knows that.”  
“Huh.” Surprised by that, yet also not surprised as she does live in a Tower full of spies and busy-bodies, Darcy leans back on the bed and looks over at Loki curiously.  
Pleased that he’s finally got her full attention he leans into her. “Do you want me to tell you what it is?” He baits the hook, waiting to see if he’s caught her.  
“Nah,” Darcy smiles at his disappointment, like a little boy that lost his toy. “I’d rather put your mouth to work doing other things.”  
“Oh really?” His cheshire cat grin is back with full force as he slides across the bed to where she lies. “And what things would this be Miss Lewis?”  
“Oh you know… like zipping it.” She snorts with laughter as he scowls at her.  
All of a sudden he’s on top of her, mouth on hers. “What was that pet?”  
“Nothing, just shut up and kiss me.” She replies, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to her. With a smirk on his face Loki does just that before kissing his way down her body.  
“Naked Sunday’s are the best days.” He mutters as he lavishly caresses her breasts, leaving them aching and wanting as he continues his exploration of her body.  
“Afuckingmen.” Darcy replies as his mouth meets her clit, gasping as he does that thing that she loves with his fingers and his tongue and his other fingers. Moaning she builds towards her climax, but then she feels a little scratching on her thigh. Looking down confused, she screams as the man looking up at her is no longer Loki, but a naked Tony Stark.  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” Darcy yells as she tries to pull away, but Tony’s arms are wrapped tightly around her thighs and she can’t get anywhere.  
“Remember your deepest, darkest secret?” Loki appears next to her, whispering in her ear again. “Well I thought I would get it for you. You know, as an early birthday gift.”  
“You mean… it’s an illusion… it’s not actually him?” Darcy asks as her heart rate begins to slow down to almost normal.  
“Like I would let that asshole near your naked body!” Loki scowls as Darcy gives a giggle at his possessiveness. “Now just lie back and enjoy.” He orders her and she gives another giggle as she watches Tony Stark's face disappear between her legs.  
Faux-Tony drags his facial hair across her sensitive inner thighs, making her moan and then he begins to work on her clit, pushing her higher and higher. Sliding his fingers over her g-spot as he works. Then he stands, his impressive erection bobbing as he moves up her body.  
“Oh fuck yes.” Darcy half moans, half giggles as he takes a nipple between his lips and rolls it none-too-gently. She grinds against him, rubbing herself against his thick head as she tries to get him to enter her.  
Her eyes half closed from the pleasure that faux-Tony is giving her she feels rather than sees Loki move. Popping one eye open she watches as he shifts behind Tony. Holding her breath in disbelief, but also semi-praying (but not to Frigga because that would be wrong on so many levels), she follows the path of his hand as it slides down Tony’s back.  
“You think I don’t know all your secrets pet? All your deepest and darkest desires?” Loki smirks at her as she begins to pant with arousal, watching his hand move lower and lower behind Tony. “I’ll tell you a secret, I know them all.”  
With that Tony glides down and into her, filling her up and making her whimper as he does. She lets her head fall back onto the pillows but Tony slides his arms around her back, lifting her so she’s looking over his shoulder, eye to eye with Loki.  
“Don’t think you’re going to miss all the fun Miss Lewis.” Loki says tantalisingly as his hand slides into faux-Tony’s hair, pulling it tightly, making him arch his back. Darcy couldn’t look away if she tried, so enthralled by what Loki is doing to Tony. She watches as Loki thrusts forward, twin expressions of pleasure crossing both their faces as he enters Tony’s ass and pushes Tony deeper inside her making her moan.  
Darcy is determined not to miss a second of this, forcing her eyes to stay open so she can watch Loki slowly fucking Tony, and thereby slowly fucking Tony into her. The movements aren’t gentle and they get rougher and wilder as Loki sets a hard and exhausting pace.  
Tony lowers his mouth to lavish some more attention on Darcy’s nipples, giving her the dual benefit of a better view of Loki. Gasping for breath she tries to hold off on her climax for as long as possible, not wanting this to end, but within minutes she’s screaming with pleasure as she orgasms around faux-Tony.  
Loki and Tony let out twin groans as they cum together and fall on top of Darcy.  
A little while later Darcy opens her eyes to see just Loki lying face down next to her with an arm wrapped across her torso.  
“That was amazing.” She sighs with sated delight. “I wonder if the real Tony Stark would be up for that?” She muses.  
Loki lets out a growl at her teasing, arm moving to pull her more tightly to his side.  
“Insatiable wench.” He grumbles as she giggles at him. “Just wait till I get my energy back Miss Lewis.”  
“Promises, promises.” She squeals as he flips her over and underneath him. _Life is never going to be boring with him,_  she thinks lovingly as he layers kisses down her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little PWP ;P


End file.
